


HOTUS Operation: DOOMWORLD

by Revellion



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (Comics), Doctor Doom - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel AU - Fandom, Spider-Man (Comicverse), victor von doom - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revellion/pseuds/Revellion
Summary: Doctor Doom has done the unthinkable: Established himself as a good guy. As time flows on, his political power grows, and eventually leads to a total dictator scenario of mass power and brutal treatment of people. Heroes have been banned, unmasked, and tortured for information on others. However, rumors are being spread of a secret underground organization of Guerrilla warfare fighter groups of heroes, hoping to fight back against what has already engulfed most of the world.





	1. Doom World

1  
DoomWorld

From the stories I’ve heard, it started with a single phrase.  
“I have retired.”  
Camera’s flashed and microphones waved, the shouting of the crowd mimicking that of every bar across America. A cold and steel plated face stared back at the viewers, the metallic voice ringing out across the sea of faces writhing in anger. The families of those who had lost any and all people to this monstrosity of Victor von Doom. He waved a hand for silence, in which people grudgingly quieted down.  
“I understand what I have done. I know what the public’s opinion is of me. I understa-”  
A lone man stood up from the front of the crowd, “MY SON HAS BEEN DEAD FOR THREE YEARS BECAUSE OF YOU.”  
Doom winced, and nodded reluctantly. “I...I apologize. From the deepest part of my heart. I do. I can’t even begin to know how it feels to lose a child.” Silence rang louder than any of the speech yet.  
Heroes loomed at the back of the crowd, a lone huddle of spandex and bright colours. They murmured, speaking in hushed voices and tough-set faces.  
“And yet, I wish to do something beyond just funding for the families of grief. That has already been done. Each one compensated for as much as I possibly could. I have no more funds. I have given it all away. Instead, I have started another agenda.” He adjusted his tie, standing proud in a suit and showing off the scars like never before. “I wish to enter into politics. To not only attempt to fix what has been done, but to prevent it from EVER happening again. I know the thoughts. I know the world. I know the underground. I can...control the chaos, and make sure it never escapes.”  
This speech had the crowd humming with excitement...and yet, they seemed to be buying it. Even a few of the heroes from the back seemed to be giving side glances to one another.  
This was the start of DoomWorld.

The stories after this are that of strange and distorted reality, with Doom appearing on talk shows, establishing himself as a public sweetheart and earning the respect of men. It was as if he completely rebuilt himself. He created a new look, creating a new mask with a more humanoid look, but still a reminder of what he used to be. To let people know he was passing, but would not forget that time. People ate up all of this gossip. Stories began to run about him setting up police forces, of special services that rounded up villains and placed them in special containment facilities that he had placed around the globe. Doom was building up his public appearance as he became a Senator. It seemed too good to be true, with the Heroes even beginning to endorse this plot and helping him in many battles. The people had nothing to fear, because Doom and the Avengers were fighting side by side, helping one another with the greater good, and making sure that everyone was being treated with the same safety and dignity that he had himself once forgotten.  
Many of the heroes began to settle down, even. Captain America and Natasha had a young boy, James, and Captain led on a protege to take his place, a young girl named Haven Tanner, and after getting her established moved with Natasha out to a small suburban just inside Maine, beginning their lives as parents. We think of these next children as “Generation 2”. These were the next heroes after the classics began to sink out of existence and the news, choosing something closer to that of a celebrity life with their new roles and letting Doom begin to control the villains. The Young Avengers set up an official base, taking on more and more of the Avengers roles and beginning to make a full name for themselves. Peter Parker and Mary Jane moved back to his old neighborhood after Aunt May took ill and eventually passed, letting Peter focus more on his daughter May and his wife, and beginning to live a more normal life.  
And yet, with all of this, one man stayed true to his old beliefs. Even after The Fantastic Four had forgiven and put faith into Doom, Tony Stark stood with his own beliefs, refusing to give in to the fact that Doom had changed. The hero civil war had already caused enough damage and death, and not a day went by that Goliath didn’t sit, heavy and looming in Tony’s mind.

I was told that they initially called it an accident.  
Papers rang out with pictures of a casket, bright red and yellow with a large blue ring dead center of the top. Interviews with the other heroes lead old stories of heroics and deep set friendships established over the years. Tony Stark was dead, and had brought down Stark Tower with him. A new, “Classified project that he had been working on”, had imploded, and then created a blinding light that disrupted satellites in orbit. The explosion had disintegrated the top half of the building, taking hundreds of lives with it. The tragedy rang outward and soon, the world sunk with it.  
The beloved hero of Iron Man was officially at an end. Steve Rogers sat, eyes red from crying and in his best suit on the front cover of the Daily Bugle, the quote “He was the best Damn Friend I have ever had” along the top. America grieved, and dedicated parades and a monument to Stark, having taken down the rest of the building and instead building a park. The center held a statue of Tony, helmet tucked against his waist like a basketball and holding hands with a child, a mold of his well being and want for the right thing, always.  
July 5 was dubbed “Iron America”. It was a remembrance of both Tony and all the people who died with him. The tragedy didn’t die down for years after this, with it not uncommon to hear about a banquet for the victims and the hopeful future for those who could help rebuild.  
And they said it was an accident. I honestly call bullshit.  
From here, the next few years are built upon by lots of blurry and mixed up stories told by survivors. Doom somehow got into office as vice president, and then a “terrorist attack” ended with the president dead. Anything after this was erased as Doom took office.  
People rejoiced, people complained, it was no different than a regular election stance. And yet, it was to be the scariest positioning to date. There was no Superhero Registration Act, nothing to create a split. There was an outright ban on heroes. The people of the USA all stated their agreement, with evidence pushed against them in every way, shape, and form, the new people had to step down.  
Reality stepped in when a few refused. The first to go was Clint Barton. Hawkeye made a public statement, standing in front of a crowd stating how it would seem to be a bad idea for the heroes to be shut down. Within moments police were on the scene, and after an initial arrest resistance, Clint was shot dead. As the footage started to spread across the internet, Doom exploded his full, long term plan that had been withheld from the public since the beginning. He now owned the police, the military, anyone who he had had contact with was established to control, persuade, and allow for Doom to take total control.  
Within the next two years, more than sixty percent of the known heroes had been killed or arrested. Rumors began to rise up of small outposts of heroes, huddled up for the purpose of fighting back. Nobody knew who to go to anymore, and as rebellions rose up from the voices of the public, they were also crushed. Public executions, mass arrests, anything that showed dominance were utilized by the brutality of the Doom Police. He simply had control over any and everything.  
After five years, his officials began to expand outward, with threats of nuclear war giving way to forceful implementation and duplicates of Doom in robot form, there was always some uncertainty as to where he was and who was working for him. The media was controlled, and eventually was shut down, with all news coming from the government itself. The senate and congress were eliminated. Dictator Doom took what he felt was his: The Throne of the World.  
Doom World had been established, and so had the birth of HOTUS, or the Heroes Of The Underground Society. Rumors aren’t always rumors, and sometimes fact rings truth throughout these whispers.


	2. A meeting of the times

2.  
Twenty Years Later

Now, I’m going to recap what happened in the past twenty years in a very simple and formatted list.  
Doom decided that prisoners of war were now too dangerous to withhold. Basically being a hero lead to instant execution.  
Heroes became very anxious when it came to missions. After a few hiccups and failures, we lost a good few souls and from there it became taboo to even talk about missions without Cap or someone else bringing it up first.  
We spread. A lot. And not only heroes were fighting anymore. We had civvies lining up to fight back against this dictator world. Everyone had links to each other and eventually we shipped off some of our own to lead them. Clint got one in Philadelphia, Cap ran ours with Natasha, and Bruce Banner got one actually directly in NYC. It’s a little scary to think what the anxiety and tensions would be there, but that’s not something I think we should highlight.  
Believe it or not, people started to see hope. The people inside anyway. I’ve seen families spark up and take place right in front of me. I’m actually one of these HOTUS babies myself, but more on that in just a second.  
Life has become routine. Think of it as closer to a school than a guerilla underground warfare agency. There’s dedicated time to educating and planning, as well as a nearly dedicated sleeping timer that went off every morning to help people know what time it was.

And so, with that those little five told, let’s get to the present. I’m Emily Reilly, daughter of two clones. Isn’t that just a conversation starter? Anyway, so we have Gwen Stacy clone, who basically makes Peter Parker (My uncle...father...person..thing?) super uncomfortable and kind of wacko, and from that she kind of feels rejected, attacked even. So she ends up meeting Ben Reilly, a clone of Peter himself. Confusing? Good, alright, so, they end up getting together and then after a while under these conditions and near constant darkness, they got all freaky and out popped little me.  
So, we’re up to date there too right? Okay, good. Now, the present situation: I’m on janitorial duty with Penny. She’s pretty much a year and a half younger than me, and by that means I’m kind of her mentor. At least, I take it that way. She’s rather insistent on that she’s the leader and I’m the follower. It creates consta-  
“Em I swear to god if you don’t start scrubbing again I’m gonna come over there and give you a swirly.”  
We get along well.  
“Alright, alright, hand me a brush. Also, weren’t swirlies kind of like...1995 torture? Who even threatens those anymore?”  
“Me. And I’ll do it. Ask Peter.”  
“You mean to tell me that you swirlied Peter friggin Parker?”  
“Damn right I did. He even cried.”  
Even I can see past lies, but y'know what, it’s fun to believe the little things down here. Penny is the daughter of James Rogers and Haven something or another. I never caught her last name. Either way, her grandfather is Steve Rogers. Captain America. Total badass, cranky, and now old enough he sags. It’s beautiful, really, all that freedom flowing with the spandex.  
As I leaned down to begin on the underside of a sink, the lights dimmed, and the speaker crackled into life behind us. That rough old grumble of Captain rang out throughout the whole complex, dry lips competing for control over something more solum. From the first tone, Penny and I knew something was up.  
“May...may I have everyone’s attention please?” After a brief inhale, he spoke. “Clint just radioed in, and I have some...rather disturbing news. Doom found Philadelphia. We’re not sure how, but he seemed to believe that we had...well, a mole in our society of HOTUS. Someone feeding Doom info. He didn’t say who, or any names at all, but he did state that Situation FrontBack was in place. At Nine forty three this morning, Philadelphia went up in an explosion four times more powerful than a nuclear bomb.”  
I noticed that Penny was beginning to sob next to me. She’d had friends who had been transferred last fall to Philly.  
“We think that it may be only a matter of time before we’re attacked as well. The possibility of being attacked has risen to 55% according to Jarvis. We may not have much time, and so, we must make sure that everyone is...prepared for such a predicament. Have a travel pack ready at all times, and remember all of your training. May God bless us all.”   
And slowly, the intercom died, replaced by the sudden buzz of hundreds of people all frantically attempting to calm themselves down. I stood, paralyzed at the news, tears fighting their ways into my eyes as I looked to Penny for consolidation. I found none, and she glared back with the same look. She slowly huddled over to me, and the warmth she provided seemed to soothe a little bit of the shaking fear. We’d known this position for a long time, and it was definitely a comfort.  
“Jim and Dee were over there.” Her voice broke the silence after a few minutes. I nodded, unsure of how to help comfort.  
“And they’re...they’re just gone.”  
“But they will not be forgotten.” She kinda half snorted half blew her nose on my shirt and looked over. “Did you seriously try to adapt a Lilo and Stitch quote?”  
“I..what? If anything that is some super badass war movie quote.”  
“Okay, okay. Fine. Well, let’s get going. I don’t think leaving the bathrooms clean for Doom are gonna make much of a difference.”  
“Do you think when Doom goes to the bathroom he makes a Doom Boom Boom?” I faked a smile and hoped for a reaction.  
“I’m gonna stab you.”  
And I got it.

After getting our things and making our way to the main hall, the crowd surged with uneasy energy. The promise of safety had been eliminated, and now people were beginning to feel claustrophobic.   
Peter sat at the front of the crowd, addressing questions people had and attempting to simmer some of the horrific chatter.  
I elbow nudged Pen and leaned over. “So, think we’re gonna have to move?”  
“Sure seems that way. Why else would he have us all in the main hall?”  
“Maybe he’s just having us all grouped up to be turned in. Ooooooo!”  
She smacked the back of my head. “Knock it off. Anyway, there he is. Quiet.”  
And she was also correct as a huge, lumbering old man made his way to the front of the people, silence filtered in and grasped hold as everyone waited to be told what was going to happen.  
He huffed, clearing his throat in front of the room and looking over the crowd.   
“I...am sad to say that we’ve lost the other two bases.” Shock shredded the room, with the silence now interrupted every few feet by someone crying for a loved one. Captain held up a hand, hoping to show that there would be worse. I shifted from foot to foot, not liking the energy buildup in the room even more than before.  
“We must move. Quickly. The base has people on it’s way. We know of a new source of operations...but it’s not near here. We are preparing for a journey of sorts, hoping to-”  
Someone from the crowd stood, and I was reminded of an immediate flashback to the video’s I’d seen, of Doom confronting the mourning father.  
“Why the hell should we leave? Why can’t we just push back?! This seems cowardice!” He stumbled as silence met him instead of the roar of agreement he had been expecting, by the looks on his face.  
“...Are you insane?” Cap actually looked...horrified. “Why would we even attempt to fight back right now, right here? With just this group of people, we would be slaughtered. No questions asked. We’ve lost Clint, Bruce, and hundreds of other lives that apparently you don’t give a damn about?”  
“Hold that tone, who says I don’t care? I want vengeance!”  
“And vengeance is exactly what got us to where we are!” Spittle jumped from his mouth, running over an unshaven face and darkening the mood substantially. “Vengeance makes us no better than them. What we want is justice. Freedom. A fair voice to be heard from all.” I felt my body grow cold at the look that next came onto his face. It reeked of a broken man, a symbol shattered and shat on.  
“You want another goddamn war. I want to go home and be safe at night.”  
The man stood down again, advancing back and staring at his shoes. My eyes blurred with anger and tears and I waited for our next move.  
“...so. We will move. Towards the center of the US. We have a new opportunity. A place to grow in both strength and promise. A place to call Home. Somewhere they won’t find us.”  
A voice rang up from behind Cap, quiet and inaudible from where I was standing.  
“A p...to re...ld.” From the shadows a shirtless and beaten Bruce Banner fell forward, grey hair matted with sweat and I felt the crowd gasp. I turned and furrowed my brow at Pen, and she nodded in agreement. I began to shift my way through the crowd, side stepping anyone I could and then firmly squeezing through the rest until I stood at the front of a sea of frozen faces, those outlining my path directly focused on me.  
Cap turned from Bruce and locked eyes with me. Cold blue under a mask of promise. The old face glaring into mine made me hesitate, and I felt myself locking up. Generations apart have come together, facing one another in an attempt to save them both.  
“I want to take a squadron of the younger kids with me.” My voice sat hard on the audience, and Cap remained in place, stone jaw and thinking mind.  
And then, he smiled.  
“Atta kid, Em.”


End file.
